1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical deflection device to deflect light, and an image forming apparatus having the optical deflection device.
2. Background Art
An optical deflection device is typically configured with a mirror having a reflection face, a torsion bar having one end being continuously connected to the mirror via a detection-use piezoelectric element, a drive-use piezoelectric element having one end being continuously connected to another end of the torsion bar, and a support member being connected to another end of the drive-use piezoelectric element, for example, as disclosed in JP-2009-169325-A.
In this optical deflection device, voltage is applied to the drive-use piezoelectric element to deform the drive-use piezoelectric element to deflect or oscillate the mirror via the torsion bar, in which the detection-use piezoelectric element deforms due to deflection or oscillation of the mirror, and then generates voltage corresponding to a deflection angle of the mirror, in which the deflection angle of the mirror is detected based on this voltage.
However, as to the above mentioned optical deflection device, due to the deformation of the detection-use piezoelectric element, flatness of the reflection face of the mirror may deteriorate.